Voler c'est le mal ou pas
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Stiles a une idée... mais comme chacunes de ses idées, elle n'est pas très réfléchie... et les répercutions de son acte, ne seront pas sans conséquence... Un retournement de situation des plus inhattendu, des plus agréable également...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**_ TenshinNeko_

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Et si, par le plus grand des hasard Jeff D. passe par là, j'ai quelques trucs a lui dire ! xD_

**Note :** _J'espère que ça vous plaira… La personne qui me corrige, m'aide à m'améliorer, à me montrer quels sont mes erreurs, alors, encore merci à elle…_

* * *

**OS**

_**Voler c'est le mal… ou pas.**_

Stiles regardait sans vraiment le voir, Derek Hale, qui se tapait un monologue, lui qui d'ordinaire, parlait peu. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux d'un rouge incandescent et un grognement toujours en réserve, pour ponctuer la fin de chaque phrase, l'Alpha était en colère. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait fort pour le coup, s'infiltrer chez les Argents pour pouvoir regarder dans les archives, qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'avoir dans leur disque dur informatique, histoire de trouver des informations sur leur problème actuel. Allison n'était pas vraiment dans les petits souliers de sa famille, Stiles avait dû y aller à tâtons, la peur de se faire surprendre titillant ses entrailles. Scott avait eu la merveilleuse idée de demander –exigé serais plus exacte- d'avoir ces informations coûte que coûte, n'ayant rien trouvé d'important sur internet, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Et ses efforts n'avaient pas vraiment porté ses fruits. Scott avait râlé pour le manque d'information qu'avait Stiles. A croire que depuis la morsure de son meilleur ami, il avait été relégué au rang de sous-fifre, bon à combler les trous, pendant les absences de sa magnificence à la crinière chocolat, Allison.

Bon, c'est vrai, il abusait légèrement, Scott n'était pas aussi vache, au moins, il s'excusait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait faux bond. C'est-à-dire assez régulièrement.

Pour en revenir à la raison de la colère de Derek, Stiles était entré par effraction chez les Argent, avait failli se faire attraper bêtement en ressortant en catimini de chez cette famille de chasseur effrayante, mais, grâce à une pirouette made in lui, dans un déluge incompréhensible de paroles, Chris Argent l'avais laissé repartir sans trop de mal. Qui qualifieraient Stiles Stilinski de dangereux ? L'Alpha avait assisté à cette scène à distance, rendant service a Scott qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur Stiles, quand il avait eu vent de son projet d'entré chez les Argent pendant leur absence. Si seulement, il s'était contenté de ça pour cette unique journée. Stiles c'était ensuite pointé à l'entrepôt pour voir Scott, Monsieur aillant accepter de s'entrainer, au moins une fois, avec le nouvel Alpha. Il l'avait éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes, et lui avait fait un résumer claire et concis.

Mais, gêné par la présence humaine de l'adolescent hyper actif, Derek l'avait envoyé faire une course pour éviter, soit disant, que les nouveaux membres de la meute ne s'en prenne a lui, sous le feu de l'action ! Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour, énervé par l'attitude de l'alpha. Osez l'écarté de l'entrainement juste pour une raison aussi futile. Le jeune homme avait décidé de se venger. Voyant les magnifiques clefs sortant légèrement de la veste en cuir posée négligemment sur une chaise, un sourire florissant sur ses lèvres, il les prit. Derek l'utilisait comme un larbin, bien, mais, il serait un larbin avec classe au volant d'une sublime Camaro couleur ébène.

Alors présentement, dans l'entrepôt étonnamment désert, Stiles se retrouvait une nouvelle fois plaqué contre une surface dure, le corps de Derek pressé contre lui. Son dos le faisait souffrir, quelque chose dépassais du mur, s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa peau. Et là, les lèvres de Derek bougeaient et il n'avait pas capté un seul mot.

_- MA CAMARO, STILES ! Comment as-tu osé ? Jamais plus tu n'y touches … un gamin hyperactif dans ton genre qui ose conduire MA voiture… C'est un miracle qu'elle soit indemne ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me plaques tout le temps ? En plus, y'a un truc qui me rentre dans le dos… T'es en manque de câlin… et tu ne sais pas comment en demander ? C'est assez simple tu…_

Un regard rouge fait taire Stiles, le corps de Derek se presse un peu plus contre celui de son cadet, la main qui se trouvait sur l'épaule du jeune homme, enserre désormais sa gorge, une légère pression se fait sentir. Tendu par la proximité du loup-garou, ses mains se posent sur les pectoraux de Derek, espérant faire une pression suffisante pour l'éloigner de son frêle corps.

_- Si jamais, je découvre une éraflure sur sa carrosserie… je te promets que je t'égorge... lentement…_

Stiles déglutit sous la menace de l'Alpha, c'était une bonne idée au début, maintenant, ça tourne au drame. C'est vrai, ce n'est qu'une voiture. Le corps douloureux, il gigote pour trouver une meilleure position. Son cœur s'emballe d'inquiétude et d'autre chose qu'il n'arrive pas à analyser. Ses sourcils se froncent sous la surprise, il ressent une anomalie étrange et d'inattendu. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres

_J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi tu m'adossais sans arrêt contre un mur, ou autre chose, du moment que c'est solide… mais en fait, me plaquer violement contre une surface dur, m'avoir à ta merci… ça t'excite, non ? _

Un grondement inquiétant s'échappe de la gorge du loup-garou, ses dents s'allongent.

_- STILES ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu sais que je peux à tout moment t'égorger ? Et, il n'y a personne pour te sauver cette fois !_

_- Attends Derek… tu passes ton temps à me plaquer contre une surface dur, bleuissant mon dos, sous couvert d'une connerie que j'aurais faite ou dite, bien que je n'en disent jamais… ou très peu… je suis intelligent après tout… et a moins que tu ne caches une arme à feu dans ton pantalon, ce qui m'étonnerais, vu que tu es Monseigneur j'ai les crocs, je t'arrache une jugulaire tous les matins… je peux affirmer que je te fait de l'effet, mon p'ti loup…_

Derek regarde étonné l'adolescent, avant qu'un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres, les crocs rétractés, un grondement sort de sa gueule entrouverte, son corps s'éloigne légèrement de celui de Stiles.

_- Stiles… Tu sais qu'il y a des fois où il est préférable de se taire, et ne pas mettre en évidence ce qui l'est… Mais maintenant que tu l'as fait… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_- Parce que tu me laisse le choix ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer pour avoir osé émettre l'hypothèse que tu es attiré physiquement par moi ? _

_- Stiles… Pars avant que je mette mes menaces à exécution!_

L'étudiant sourit un peu plus, colle son bassin, créant une douce pression contre l'érection douloureuse du loup-garou, ondulant légèrement un petit temps. La réaction de Derek fasse a son initiative est étonnante, son souffle devient court, ses yeux oscillent entre l'émeraude et le rouge ardent, un croc se plante dans sa lèvre inférieur, d'où perle une goutte de sang, vite refermée.

_- Voyons Derek… tu comptes vraiment me tuer alors que visiblement … ma présence motive une certaine partie de ton anatomie beaucoup plus honnête que toi ! Ton corps te trahit ! Tu me veux … moi, le petit Stiles qui ne sert à rien, a part gêner les super loups que vous êtes ! Juste bon à boucher les trous quant Miss Allison Argent n'est pas disponible ! Je ne suis qu'un larbin à qui on donne des ordres ! J'en ai marre … c'est pour ça que j'ai pris ta si magnifique Camaro, mais bon, j'ai encore moins de valeur qu'une stupide bagnole… c'est génial, n…_

Derek fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui prenais à la crevette ? Un coup, il le chauffait carrément, et là il nous faisait … un coup de blues ? Stiles ?

_- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mangé un truc qui est mal passé ? Tu n'es pas un larbin, c'était pour te protéger pendant l'entrainement … je ne sais pas comment les membres de la meute pourraient réagir à ta présence… et_

_- Oh je t'en prie ! Derek ! Me protéger ? Moi ? Alors que je passe la plupart de mon temps à éviter de me faire tuer ? Rien qu'être en présence de Scott, me fout en danger ! Ce n'est pas un stupide entrainement qui me tuera ! J'en ai ma claque, tu comprends… j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un poids pour vous ! Une banque de donné pour mon meilleur ami loup-garou, une source d'ennui pour toi, sans oublier le reste de ta meute qui me regarde comme si j'étais un moustique insignifiant… voir, juste un putain d'amuse-gueule ! Sans oublier que j'ai pratiquement plus de fierté masculine… Allison est carrément plus balaise que moi ! Alors… alors… C'est pas vrai… je n'aurai pas dû en dire autant… je… je … vais y allais, hein ? Et pour ta voiture, je me plierais à ta volonté dès que tu auras trouvé une façon bien humiliante de me le faire payer… euh…_

Le loup-garou regarde avec attention le visage de Stiles, ses yeux sont clos, malgré ses paroles, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Derek, rapproche, encore plus, son corps de celui de l'étudiant, se délectant de la chaleur qu'il dégage. Sa main qui était encore autour de son cou, remonte sur la joue tendre du jeune homme, son pouce caressant la peau doucement. Son visage se rapproche lentement, appréhendant la suite des événements, jubilant de pouvoir enfin goûter à ses lèvres. Elles se frôlent, s'apprivoisent, il entend le cœur de Stiles rater un battement, avant de s'accélérer comme un oiseau en cage, son souffle se bloque et Derek souri.

_- Stiles… tu n'es pas inutile ! Tu sors sans arrêt ton meilleur ami du pétrin dans lequel il s'est lui-même fourré, et tu ne lui demande jamais rien en retour… Ce sont tes babillages qui m'ennuient, mais, j'ai appris avec le temps à les apprécier à leurs justes valeurs, crois-tu que je me mettrais dans un tel état pour quelqu'un qui me cause que des enmerdes ? Et Allison n'est pas plus balaise que toi, elle a juste d'autres dons… et puis, elle vient d'une famille de chasseur, tu ne peux pas te comparer à elle…_

Avant que Stiles puisse répondre à ses propos, Derek fond sur la bouche tentatrice. L'étudiant ne répond pas tout de suite au baiser, figé. L'alpha, le loup-garou qui prend un malin plaisir à le faire flipper, était en train de l'embrasser et c'était … waouh ! Décidant de jeter aux orties sa raison, son sarcasme, l'hyperactif répond à la joute amoureuse, entrouvrant les lèvres en une invitation muette, gémissant son approbation.

Le baiser jusque-là, sage, gauche et timide, se transforme en brasier ardent, leurs langues se goûtent, se cherchent, se découvrent. Le sang de Derek s'échauffe, l'odeur que dégage le jeune homme contre lui, l'enivre, lui fait perdre toute retenue. Il se presse plus fortement contre le corps de Stiles, frisonne en sentant les mains de l'étudiant s'agripper à son tee-shirt. Les mains du loup-garou passent sous le tee-shirt de Stiles, caressent ses hanches de ses doigts.

Les lèvres se quittent. Front contre front, ils se contemplent, le désir se lit dans leurs regards, sans rompre le contact visuel, Derek remonte l'horrible tee-shirt informe de l'étudiant, le lui retirant vivement, le jetant sans ménagement, le faisant atterrir dans un endroit improbable. Ses mains parcourent lentement, avec légèreté, le torse nu, retenant un grognement de plaisir lorsque Stiles réagis, sa peau tremble agréablement, son souffle devient court. Derek n'en peut déjà plus, aider de son futur amant, il enlève son tee-shirt, fond une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres du jeune homme, embrasse la mâchoire, le cou, le lèche, le mordille délicatement.

Stiles gémis de plaisir, sentir la peau de Derek contre la sienne, voir le désir assombrir les pupilles de l'alpha, ses baisers le brulent agréablement. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, malgré le brouillard de plaisir qui commence à l'envahir, il caresse, griffe la peau en face de lui, se mord la lèvre quand les dents de Derek mordillent sa clavicule. Il veut aussi parcourir la peau du loup-garou, gouter, mordre et le marquer… même si, ça ne restera pas longtemps. Stiles amorce un mouvement pour pouvoir prendre les choses en mains, quant, Derek l'arrête.

_- Laisse-moi faire, Stiles…_

La voix de l'alpha est rauque, gutturale et incroyablement sexy. Malgré sa bonne volonté à vouloir rendre la pareille à Derek, il obéit, se laisse faire.

Lentement, la bouche du loup-garou parcourt avec fièvre le corps à moitié nu, offert, plaqué contre le mur froid de l'entrepôt. Un instant, il reste occupé par un téton, tellement délicieux, encouragé par les gémissements plaintifs et appréciateur de l'homme de sa vie. Pendant que sa bouche s'occupe avec délice du bouton de chair, ses mains parcourent les abdominaux de Stiles, s'accrochent au jeans, le déboutonnent avec lenteur. Derek est maintenant à genoux, au pied de l'hyperactif. La langue mutine joue un instant, avec son nombril, ses mains descendent le long du pantalon détaché. Il enlève rapidement les chaussures ainsi que les chaussettes, tire sur le Jeans qui suit le même chemin que le reste des vêtements de son amant. Derek prend le temps d'apprécier son travail, s'éloigne un instant du corps, en fusion, de l'étudiant, un grognement appréciateur s'élève de la gorge du loup-garou. Stiles a les yeux clos, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers fiévreux, entrouvertes, laissant passez des gémissements de plaisir, bien que là… ils étaient plaintifs, réclamant le retour de la peau de Derek contre la sienne. Ses tétons pointent, des trainées rouges, laissées par les baisers humides du loup-garou, montraient, comme une carte, son parcourt jusqu'au boxer rouge déformé par l'érection, ses jambes tremblaient sous autant de sollicitation. Les doigts de Derek, se posent sur les mollets, remontent et s'arrêtent un instant sur les genoux noueux, jouant avec une cicatrice, sa bouche s'y pose un instant comme un baiser magique qui guéris tout, reprennent leur ascension sur les fines cuisses. Les mains à plat, parcourent le reste du chemin, passent sur le tissu, les doigts s'accrochent à l'élastique du sous-vêtement, Derek souri, il entend Stiles retenir sa respiration.

_- Regarde-moi, mon petit lutin des bois…_

Surpris par le surnom, Stiles ouvre les yeux, plonge son regard chocolat, ombragé par le désir, dans celui de son futur amant, se mord la lèvre d'anticipation et ne peux s'empêché de rougir, en anticipant à ce qui va suivre.

Sans rompre le contact visuel, Derek retire avec lenteur le boxer, libérant la verge gorgée de sang, avec provocation, il se lèche les babines en posant les yeux sur le membre, faisant rougir, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, son futur amant. Débarrassé du vêtement gênant, le loup-garou peux le contempler à loisir, ses yeux virent du vert au rouge, ses griffes sortent sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, une bataille imprévue prend place dans l'esprit de Derek.

Stiles est totalement à la merci du loup-garou, nu, abandonné, il n'a qu'une hâte c'est que la bouche, les mains, le corps de Derek s'occupe de lui, de la meilleur façon qu'il soit… qu'il le torture doucement, ou sauvagement, qu'il attise ses sens les plus primal, qu'il le fasse jouir… qu'il finisse par le tuer, de la plus belle façon. L'attente est longue, ses yeux se rouvrent pour se poser sur le visage de l'alpha, ses yeux oscillent entre le rubis et l'émeraude, faisant frissonner d'anticipation le jeune homme.

_- S'il te plait… je … suis complètement nu face à un loup-garou… un alpha … tu pourrais me dévorer en un rien de temps … et … **Oh ! Seigneur !** J'ai __**envie**__ que tu me dévores… que tu me fasses fondre de plaisir que tu … _

Derek lève une main tremblante, caresse du bout du doigt le gland violacé, dure et douloureux de l'étudiant, son visage a quelques centimètres du membre, il souffle lentement dessus, envoyant mille frissons et promesses sur le corps de Stiles. Un sourire légèrement moqueur orne ses lèvres un court instant.

_- Je t'en prie … appelle-moi Derek…_

Une langue mutine titille un instant le gland, lèche la hampe douloureuse avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Une symphonie de gémissement et de cris à moitié étouffés, accueille son initiative. Le goût de son amant, les mille sensations qui parcourent le corps de l'étudiant se répercutent dans ses sens surdéveloppés. Il ressent, la sueur qui commence à se former sur la peau de Stiles, les frissons qui le parcourent, son cœur qui s'emballe, le sang qui pulse beaucoup trop vite, la chaleur qu'il dégage, l'odeur de sexe, de luxure, de plaisir, mélangés au gel douche, à la transpiration de cet humain qui le fait perdre pied. Il est conscient des mains qui se perdent dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippe comme un naufragé cherchant une bouée de sauvetage.

_- Derek… je vais … stopaah…_

Le loup ne l'a pas écouté. Il voulait goûter à tout, a cette première jouissance, lui faire perdre pied. Il avale avec délectation le nectar, le nettoie avant de relever la tête pour regarder avec attention le visage de son amant, marqué par le plaisir intense, il se lèche les lèvres, avide de voir son amant se tordre de plaisir, quand il le fera enfin siens… mais, ceci n'était que le premier round. Le suivant arrive. Sa voix rauque s'élève, malgré tout son bon vouloir, ses yeux sont d'un rouge incandescent.

_- Ce n'est pas fini… mon ange…_

Il se relève enfin, se colle contre son amant, leurs peau enfin en contact, lui tire un grognement de satisfaction.

Stiles est encore dans les brumes de la jouissance, son sang bouillonnant agréablement, pourtant, il ne peut empêcher, un frisson d'anticipation, le parcourir face à la promesse de l'alpha. Son alpha. Son homme. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, sa voix se fait langoureuse et tentatrice.

_- J'attends la suite avec impatience Big Bad Wolf…_

Derek grogne devant la verve encore présente de son amant. Il présente ses doigts a Stiles, qui les yeux encore légèrement voilé, plonge dans le regard de son loup, entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser passer les doigts qui le préparera à appartenir, enfin complétement, à Derek.

Stiles attrape la main devant sa bouche, léchant, suçant les doigts consciencieusement, ne quittant jamais les yeux de son amant. Sa langue joue, ses gémissements sont outrageusement provoquant, fait grogner de frustration Derek. Les doigts s'échappent avec rapidité, il fait la moue, il aurait voulu jouer un peu plus avec.

_- Retournes-toi…_

Stiles obéit, se retourne, se penche légèrement, se cambre pour faciliter l'accès à son orifice.

Derek gémit devant la docilité de son amant, il caresse le dos, lentement, ne voulant pas être trop pressé, malgré son érection, de plus en plus douloureuse, prise au piège dans son pantalon. Un doigt s'enfonce dans l'anneau de chair. Le corps de Stiles se tend. Le loup s'appuie contre lui, cajole de l'autre main le sexe de nouveau tendu, lui embrasse le cou à sa portée, lui mordille la peau. Une fois que son amant se détend, il commence a bougé son doigt, puis en rajoute un second. Comme un rituel, il continu de caresser, détendre son amant, à la suite de ses intrusions, il faut qu'il s'habitue… qu'il apprécie… Derek veux qu'il y prenne autant de plaisir que lui, si ce n'est plus. Le loup effectue un mouvement de ciseau avec ses doigts pour élargir l'entrée, que son membre imposant ne fasse pas trop souffrir l'homme qu'il aime.

Stiles est au paradis, malgré la gêne première, les caresses et les intentions de Derek, le rende fou… il souhaite que le loup le fasse sien maintenant, qu'il oublie sa retenue, qu'il n'ait pas peur de lui faire de mal… bien au contraire, il veut avoir mal… sentir l'alpha le posséder de la meilleur façon qu'il soit. Ses gémissement l'appelle… le supplie de le prendre maintenant, il ne peut plus supporter cette longue agonie.

_- Derek… s'il te plait… je t'en supplie… dévore-moi…_

L'alpha grogne. Son sang bat contre ses tempes, le besoin de le faire sien, pourtant, la peur de le blesser le retient.

_- Stiles… tu es sure que…_

_- Putain Derek… je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile… prends-moi !_

Derek perd pied, ce petit humain voulait qu'il le prenne, il allait être servi. D'une main, il retourne son amant, le plaque plus violement qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais, il ne s'en soucie plus, les mains de Stiles cherche à défaire les vêtements que porte toujours Derek, emprisonnant la hampe de chair qu'il convoite tant. Tout en l'embrassant avec fièvre, le loup l'aide dans sa quête, les mouvements erratique, instable, s'énervant contre le tissu récalcitrant, puis, la délivrance, son pantalon et son caleçon descendus sur ses chevilles, son sexe pointe fièrement, enfin libre, mais, incroyablement douloureux. Un gémissement rauque sort de sa bouche, en sentant la main chaude de son jeune amant s'en emparer, pour le cajoler un moment. Derek retire la main qui lui fait incroyablement du bien, attrape la jambe de Stiles pour qu'il la lève, s'accrochant à sa hanche, il guide son sexe vers la l'anneau de chair dilaté par ses soins. Un instant, il plonge son regard dans celui de Stiles, puis, il écrase sa bouche sur celle de son amant, alors, qu'enfin d'une vive poussée, ils ne font plus qu'un. Un sentiment de bien-être le grise, il est tellement serré, chaud et étroit… Stiles lui appartient enfin complétement. Mais, il ne doit pas bouger, pas tout de suite.

Un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, s'échappe de la bouche de Stiles, mettant fin à leurs baisers enfiévrés. Front a front, Derek attend son autorisation pour enfin bouger. Un instant, il ferme les yeux, savourant ce moment intense. Il appartenait enfin à l'alpha, il n'était plus vierge et enfin… un homme ultra-sexy était en train de lui faire l'amour… avec un respect et une attention, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable. Le membre palpitant en lui, le rendait tout chose, un mélange étrange de sensation… de douleur, mais, qui doucement s'atténue… Stiles se détend, s'habitue à la présence de son amant. Il rouvre les yeux, ses mains bougent pour s'agripper aux épaules de Derek, la seule jambe qui le tient debout se crochetant à la hanche libre du loup, lui laissant le soin de le maintenir debout avec l'aide du mur, son mouvement le fait s'empaler plus profondément sur le membre tendu du Lycan, instinctivement son corps, s'arc, sa tête rejetée en arrière.

_- Bouge… Derek… bouge…_

Il réplique d'un grognement rauque, alors que des griffes s'enfoncent dans ses hanches. Un coup de rein puissant répond à sa supplique, le fait gémir de plaisir, puis un autre. Les vas et viens, au début régulier et lent, se font plus violents, profonds et anarchiques, alors qu'à chaque poussez, le loup touche la prostate de son jeune amant, la bouche de Derek s'attaque au cou offert.

Ils ne sont plus que gémissement, leurs corps s'épousent à la perfection, un fin voile de sueur imprègne leurs peaux, une odeur de sexe empli l'entrepôt. C'est tellement puissant et sauvage.

Alors que Derek et Stiles sont au point de non-retour, l'instant où, la jouissance leurs ouvrent les bras. Le loup se permet de lâcher l'une des hanches de son amant pour aller s'occuper de l'érection délaissé de l'étudiant, l'emprisonnant dans sa main, tentant d'imprimer le même rythme que ses coups de reins. Un hurlement de jouissance mêlé au prénom de Derek sort de la bouche de Stiles.

La chair se contractant agréablement autour de son membre eut raison du Loup. Dans un gémissement rauque, il se rependit a l'intérieur de son amant, le souffle court, ses jambes le lâchent, ses genoux rencontrent durement le sol, mais, il n'en a rien à faire, complètement pris dans les brumes de la félicité, dans un état second, il pivote dos au mur, toujours fiché dans les entrailles de son humain, ce dernier reposant dans son giron.

Stiles essaie de reprendre ses esprits, contrôler son souffle, mais, le membre toujours en lui, l'empêche énormément de réfléchir, ses yeux se ferme, sa tête se niche dans le cou de son amant. Sa bouche, sale traitresse, embrasse la peau à sa porter. Ses mains malgré lui, s'accroche aux hanches et il soupire de bien-être.

Distraitement Derek, fait glisser ses mains sur le dos de Stiles, les caresses de ce dernier le berçant agréablement, ses yeux se ferment, une part de sa conscience, lui rappelle qu'ils sont dans l'entrepôt que ses bêtas risquent de débouler à un moment ou à un autre, qu'ils sont complètements nu et qu'il est _hors de question qu'ils voient son humain dans le plus simple appareil_. Dans un sursaut, il rouvre les yeux.

_- Stiles… il faut qu'on bouge. _

Stiles hoche la tête, toujours aussi silencieux. Réfléchir ou parler, juste après ce qu'ils venaient de faire… sérieusement, c'est possible ? Il se sent tellement vide et heureux… comblé, complet.

Un soupire s'échappe de la gorge de Derek, il soulève avec douceur Stiles pour se séparer de lui complétement, entendre l'humain gémir de douleur et de frustration, échauffe une fois de plus le sang du loup-garou, mais, il ne devait pas céder à la tentation… pas maintenant…_plus tard._

Derek se relève, cherche des yeux leurs vêtements éparpillé un peu partout, remonte prestement son pantalon et son caleçon coincés a ses chevilles, et part a la recherche des fringues de Stiles.

Alors, qu'ils allaient partirent de l'entrepôt, Stiles s'arrête, reprend enfin ses esprits, enfin, plus ou moins. Il se fige, regarde Derek se diriger vers sa Camaro, fronce les sourcils. Conscient que son amant ne le suit plus, le loup se retourne, le regarde impassible.

_- Stiles ? _

_- Je… ce qu'il vient de se passer… je veux dire… c'est normal ? Que tu me sautes dessus… qu'on couche ensemble ? Je… qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi, Derek Hale ? On quitte cette endroit, et on fait semblant que rien ne s'est passé? Après tout … tu ne m'as fait aucune promesse … aucune… enfin… je … ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un tombeur … mais… je…_

Derek soupire. Reviens sur ses pas, se plante devant son stupide amant, l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible.

_- Stiles Stilinski, vous êtes le lutin des bois le plus idiot, que j'ai jamais rencontré… Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui… n'importe où… on part rapidement d'ici, pour éviter d'être surpris, par mes bêtas ou encore par Scott qui aurait eu l'idée de voir si je ne t'avais réduit en bouillis… je compte te ramener à la maison… a moins que tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? _

Un sourire immense prend place sur les lèvres tentatrices de Stiles, prenant la main de Derek dans la sienne, marchant d'un pas mal assuré et douloureux, en direction de cette magnifique Camaro, qui malgré elle, avait joué les entremetteuses.

_- En fait… j'aurai du t'emprunter ta superbe voiture plus tôt… _

Seul un grognement appréciateur lui répond.

* * *

Je crois également qu'inconsciemment, j'ai adopté le surnom « lutin des bois » pour un Stiles Stilinski qui m'inspire plus que de raison, ainsi que le « Big bad wolf » pour un Derek Hale qui me plait énormément. D'ailleurs, ma correctrice trouve très chiant que je le fasse sans arrêt grogner, que voulez-vous c'est un loup. xD

J'espère que cela vous a plût ! A bientôt mes petits loups !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartienne pas, malgré, ma tentative rater de kidnapper l'un des personnages… allez faire un choix entre Derek, Stiles et Isaac !_

_**Note :**_ _C'est un Scissac ! Oui, le premier de ma vie d'écrivaine de fanfiction ! Alors, je m'excuse pour les fans, de Scott et d'Allison… mais, après relecture… j'ai vraiment une dent contre eux ! C'est inconscient, je vous assure !_

* * *

_**Chapitre bonus**_

_Découverte ou comment gagner 40 dollars et 1 petit ami._

Un bout de tissu. Rouge.

Une odeur aussi sanglante que la couleur, mélangée à la sueur et au sexe.

Tache écarlate dans cet océan de ferraille rouillée.

Carmin comme la tache de sang, présente près de la preuve irréfutable de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence.

Figé, les yeux fixés sur le morceau de tissu purpurine à ses pieds, Isaac attend le sourire aux lèvres, que son ami reprenne ses esprits, qu'il ait fini d'analyser la situation, de comprendre ce qu'il sent…

Quand, ils avaient compris que Stiles, l'humain de la bande, avait osé piquer la voiture chérie de Derek, d'un commun accord, ils étaient partis… _loin_… se planquer dans un petit restaurant, pour boire et manger un gâteaux. La discussion était essentiellement concentrée sur l'inconscience de Stiles, de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à parier sur l'état dans lequel ils le retrouveraient. Erica avait explosé de rire.

_-Je pari 20 dollars qu'il sera inconscient a notre retour, Batman est peut-être courageux mais pas très solide. Dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de tendre, ses doigts s'enroulant à ceux de Boyd._

_-Je tiens le pari… seulement, je pense qu'il sera tremblant de peur et que Derek se défouleras sur le mur le plus solide qu'il aura trouvé !_

Scott s'était mordu les lèvres, les doigts pianotant nerveusement sur la table dans un bruit irritant. Un soupire, ses mains se plaque contre la surface dure, il avait relevé la tête, fusillant du regard Boyd et Erica.

_-Je pense que Derek sait se tenir… Mais quand on reviendra, on les retrouvera encore à s'engueuler … Stiles sera en vie et en parfaite santé… Donc, je tiens le pari !_

Isaac avait suivi l'échange de loin. D'un côté absorbé par la contemplation d'une enfant discutant joyeusement avec son père, qui la regardait tendrement avec amour. Et de l'autre, perturbé, par la proximité de Scott, leurs coudes, se frôlant par intermittence, lui envoyant d'agréable décharges électriques. Leurs cuisses colées l'une contre l'autre, irradiant le bas de son corps d'une chaleur agréable. Aucun des trois autres ne s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne partie dans ce pari, pourtant au bout de dix minutes de silence agréable, il parla d'une voix trainante.

_-Je pari qu'ils ne seront plus là à notre retour… qu'ils seront partis… __**ensembles**__._

Et ils avaient ris, à gorge déployé. Les rares clients dardant leurs regards curieux vers la bande de jeune qu'ils formaient, la petite fille plongea un instant son regard dans celui d'Isaac, ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

_-Isaac… je connais Derek et Stiles depuis plus longtemps que vous… je suis persuadé qu'ils seront toujours en train de s'engueuler a notre retour, Stiles n'abandonnerait jamais sa jeep et ne monterait jamais seul dans la voiture de l'alpha, sauf en cas de danger… Et tu n'as pas 20 dollars à perdre !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Scott._

Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, Isaac termina son gâteau tranquillement, alors, que Scott le regardait étonné par tant d'assurance.

Le pas en arrière qu'amorce Scott le ramène dans la réalité. Son regard qui contemplait le bout de tissu déchiré, se porte sur son ami. Le regard du bêta est perdu, ses traits figés, ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire tressaute à intervalles réguliers. Isaac, comprend la réaction de l'ami de l'hyperactif, mais, il est heureux pour son alpha, il sera peut-être moins violent lors de ses entrainements, si il est comblé correctement. Toute cette frustration, ce n'est pas saint. Isaac s'installe contre le mur, une jambe repliée, les bras croisés, observant les réactions de Scott, souriant doucement.

_-Un problème McCall ?_

_-Un problème ? Tu me demande, si j'ai un problème ? Bien sûr que j'ai un problème ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, bordel ? _

_-N'est-ce pas évident ? _Il hausse les épaules, après tout, des deux, c'est Scott qui a plus d'expérience en tant que Loup garou, il devrait savoir._ Tu te sers de tes sens des fois ? _

Scott grimace. Tout ce qu'il sent ne lui plait pas. L'odeur de Derek et Stiles mêlée, une senteur âcre, des trainées suspectes près du bout de tissu. Et il est sûr qu'aucun des deux ne portait du rouge, de façon visible en tout cas. Donc soit, ils ont eu de la visite, qui a évolué en discussion musclée, soit c'était un bout de sous-vêtement d'un de ses deux amis. La première possibilité n'étant pas possible, puisqu'aucune nouvelle odeur n'emplissait l'entrepôt, il ne restait plus que la seconde solution, c'était perturbant. Dans un soupire à fendre l'âme Scott se prend l'arête du nez entre ses doigts, le visage baissé.

_-C'est incroyablement évident. C'est … impossible ! Si, il se passait quelque chose entre eux… je l'aurai remarqué… je l'aurai su ! Stiles me dit tout …_

Une main s'abat sur son épaule, qui se veut consolatrice, bien que ça ressemble plus à une manière d'enfoncer le clou définitivement.

_-Quand ? Quand l'aurais-tu remarqué alors que tu ne fais que suivre Allison des yeux ? Tu ne vois qu'elle ! Te fourvoyant ! Elle a pratiquement faillis me tuer et pourtant … tu lui as __**pardonné**__ ! _

Isaac tente de maitriser sa voix. Mais dans ses derniers mots, il n'a pu empêcher la tristesse poindre. Voir son ami, l'homme qu'il aime, soupirer d'amour pour une jeune chasseuse faible d'esprit. Deux fois qu'elle se laisse influencer, par sa tante, par son grand-père. Et c'est les loups garous qui a chaque fois en paie les pots cassés. Las, il retire sa main de l'épaule de Scott.

_-Stiles te dit peut-être tout … mais quand as-tu pris le temps de l'écouter ? Là encore… tu n'entends qu'elle. Si ce dont parle ton ami ne fais pas référence a Allison, tu ne t'y intéresse pas le moins du monde !_

_-Isaac ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es injuste ! Je fais attention à vous ! Tout le temps !_

_-Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu sais que Stiles va mal depuis quelque temps ? Qu'il s'est introduit chez les Argents ? Qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour t'aider sans jamais recevoir un merci de ta part ? Est-ce que tu sais que je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer ? Que je t'apprécie… que je te respect… que je te considère comme un ami précieux… -même plus, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même-_

_-Bien sûr, que je dis merci à Stiles !_

_-C'était quand la dernière fois que tu le lui as dit ? Hein ? _

_-Je… je…_

Scott se tait. Incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il a remercié son meilleur ami pour son aide des plus précieuses. Pourtant, il devrait le dire régulièrement. Pour accepter de l'accompagner les soirs de pleines lunes, alors, qu'il risque sa peau à chaque fois. D'avoir trouver une solution à leurs problèmes, alors qu'ils étaient aux griffes d'un alpha psychopathe. Mais, a bien y réfléchir, Stiles est bien plus présent avec la meute, que lui-même, alors, qu'il est un loup-garou. Un soupir à fendre l'âme le cueille, une pointe désagréable farfouille dans son cœur, conscient pour la première fois de son ingratitude. Sa main se pose sur son cœur dans une vaine tentative d'atténuer la douleur.

Au loin, le bruit d'une porte qui claque leurs indique la désertion d'Erica et de Boyd, ils avaient vraiment mieux à faire. Beaucoup mieux. Discrètement, Isaac range les 40 dollars, que les deux loups garous lui ont donné avant de disparaitre, dans les méandres de l'entrepôt, dans le nid qu'ils s'étaient aménager. Les yeux toujours braqués sur Scott, le loup attend qu'il reprenne contenance.

_-Scott… ce ne sont pas des reprochent, mais, des constatations… ce n'est pas parce que je parle peu, que je ne vois rien ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, on n'est pas obliger de parler autant que Stiles pour être observateur… je sais que ton meilleur ami, ne t'en veux pas ! Mais, ne lui jette pas la pierre pour avoir tût son attirance pour Derek… je crois qu'il n'en était même pas conscient…_

Scott ahuri, regarde Isaac. Il ne savait pas que le jeune homme était aussi clairvoyant, qu'il avait ce don de voir ce que les autres ne remarquaient qu'a la toute dernière minute. C'était étrange comme certaines choses lui étaient passées sous le nez, Stiles et ses états d'âme, Derek qui était devenu plus humain, plus sociable apparemment, vu ce qu'il sentait… Isaac aussi ! Avec lenteur, ses yeux parcourent le visage du loup-garou en face de lui. Ces cheveux bruns au reflet d'or sous le soleil, légèrement bouclés, qui lui donne envie de les ébouriffer, chose qu'il fait régulièrement, sans raison particulière, juste parce que ça lui plait. Son cœur rate un battement, alors, qu'il continu son observation méticuleuse. Les yeux d'Isaac sont d'un bleu étrange, profond, qu'on pourrait confondre, avec un vert sombre en contrejour, s'y reflétait régulièrement cet incertitude, cette peur de l'autre, des êtres humains… c'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il avait du mal avec Stiles. Il avait également la peur de décevoir, un besoin d'être aimé aussi. Et tout au fond, bien caché, brimé par les sentiments plus fort, hérité de son passé, était enfouis l'amour qu'il pouvait fournir pour ceux qu'il aimait. Une réserve inépuisable d'amour, jamais entamée. Des yeux qui savaient pleurer de bonheur, des yeux dans lesquelles on aimerait se noyer. Un autre battement qui rate une mesure. Ce nez droit et fière, mignon. Une boule se forme dans le creux de sa gorge, alors, qu'il descend sur la bouche du jeune homme, fine en haut et pulpeuse en bas, un sourire radieux se cache derrière ces lèvres, mais il a trop peu l'occasion de le montrer. Un sourire qui avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, d'arrêter les cœurs de battre et de donner l'irrésistible envie de les baisers avec référence, les remerciées d'avoir illuminé sa journée d'une douce lumière. Les yeux de Scott s'ouvrent de stupeur sous la tournure de ses pensées. Depuis quand voulais-t-il embrasser Isaac ? Depuis quand ressentait-il ce genre de chose pour lui ? Parce qu'indéniablement, son cœur ne cessait de tressauter depuis qu'il avait commencé son observation minutieuse.

Isaac fronce les sourcils, qu'avait donc Scott à l'observer ainsi ? Il rêvait où il avait entendu des battements rater le coche ? Le loup garou s'approche du joueur de Lacrosse, empiétant sur son espace personnel.

_-Scott McCall ? Allo la terre, ici la lune ! _

Scott sursaute, fait le point pour atterrir sur le visage Isaac, ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire un détour sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, il secoue la tête pour faire fuir les idées saugrenues. S'éclaircie la gorge un instant, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Isaac, mauvaise idée…

_-Euh… oui ? _

Son cerveau n'était vraiment bon à rien. Etait-il donc si volubile ? McCall ferme les yeux un instant, inspire à fond, captant des effluves qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais, qui lui plaisait. Etait-il donc aussi aveugle pour passer à côté d'Isaac ? Il sentait la peur qui doucement disparaissait, les vieux livres, la boue mélangée a des feuilles fraichement coupées avec une pointe de sucre de canne.

_-J'étais en train de m'excuser, mais, il semblerait que tu étais parti bien loin… tu pensais a Allison ? _

Isaac est perplexe, Scott venait-il de le reniflé ? Lui qui se targuais, il y a quelque minutes à peine d'être un excellent observateur, ne comprenait plus rien. Il était largué. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

Scott rouvrent les yeux, bon… peut-être avait-il loupé plus de chose qu'il le croyait, mais, il avait encore le temps de rattraper son retard, non ?

_-Je ne pensais pas à Allison, bien que tout le monde semble en douter, je peux penser à autre chose qu'a elle ! Et, pour être honnête, j'ai aussi omis de parler d'un certain détail a Stiles… la dernière fois, il est venu me chercher avec une bouteille de Whisky et c'est lui qui a fini saoul… donc… Allison et moi, c'est fini, depuis que le cadavre de Gérard a disparu. _

Isaac en a le souffle coupé. Il ne s'attendait à ce genre de révélation, le petit couple parfait loup-garou/chasseuse, c'était fini. Il était désolé pour le Scott, pourtant, dans un recoin de son cœur, une fête battait son plein. Scott McCall était libre comme l'air, sans Argent comme garde du corps. Jamais, il n'avait été dans ce genre de situation, une irrésistible envie de sourire béatement tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais, il n'avait pas le droit de se réjouir d'une situation pareil.

Malheureusement pour Isaac, c'est yeux dévoilais tout. Ils illuminaient presque tout l'entrepôt, tellement ils pétillaient de joie mal contenue.

_-Je suis désolé pour toi Scott… je… est-ce que ça va ?_

Scott souri narquoisement, haussa un sourcil.

_-Es-tu réellement désolé pour moi, boucle d'or ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, que je romps avec Allison, non, qu'elle rompt avec moi… je m'y fais ! Et puis, quoique tu en dises… ce qu'elle t'a fait, m'est resté en travers de la gorge, mais, je trouve stupide d'accumuler de la rancœur, quand on voit le résultat chez les Argents… Donc, oui… je lui ai pardonné, mais, je ne lui fait plus totalement confiance ! Il m'arrive d'apprendre de mes erreurs ! _

_-Boucle d'or ? Donc, tu attends patiemment qu'elle revienne vers toi ?_

Isaac grimace, il n'avait pas réussi à taire la pointe de tristesse et de désespoir dans ses paroles. Saloperie de voix. Traitresse. Il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Scott, il n'aimait pas mentir et apparemment n'était pas assez douer pour ça, a quoi bon s'enfoncer encore plus ?

_-Oui, je trouve que ce surnom te va parfaitement ! Est-ce que j'attends qu'Allison revienne… ? _

Scott fait mine de réfléchir un instant avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Isaac, sans vraiment le vouloir ses prunelles se parent d'or alors que d'un geste rapide, il attrape la nuque du jeune homme pour le rapprocher au plus près de lui. Torse contre torse, nez contre nez, leurs souffles s'emmêlent, l'autre main de Scott se pose sur la hanche d'Isaac qui est trop abasourdi pour réagir correctement. Le joueur de Lacrosse, hésite encore un léger instant, laissant à l'autre homme le temps de se dégager. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il pose ses lèvres contre celle du lycaon.

Le baiser est chaste, timide et rempli de tendresse. Le contact de la main de Scott sur sa nuque, lui envoie mille et un frissons alors que celle sur ses hanches été incroyablement possessive, il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa chair, attisant son désir. Ses mains se déplacent l'une dans le dos de McCall s'agrippant à son tee-shirt comme un naufragé alors que l'autre tire sur le bas du pauvre vêtement, avant de le remonter pour poser ses doigts griffus contre la peau de Scott, à la limite de son pantalon. Les lèvres d'Isaac s'entrouvrent laissant passer un gémissement de plaisir, avant de partir à la conquête de la bouche du joueur de lacrosse, qui cesse le baiser avant qu'il ait pu faire une tentative.

_-Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, boucle d'or ? Je crois qu'il est temps que je me mette à la page… Que je fasse plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Est-ce que ça te va, Isaac ?_

Isaac papillonne des yeux, son cœur battant a mille à l'heure. Comment Scott arrive-t-il à parler, alors, que lui arrive à peine à avoir une pensé cohérente ? Bon, c'est vrai que niveau relation amoureuse, il était un vrai novice mais quand même…

_-Scott, est-ce que tu as décidé de passer à autre chose ? De sortir avec moi ? _

_-Dison qu'une légère introspection, a mis en avant des sentiments, qu'inconsciemment, j'avais tenté de refouler… Donc, oui, je compte sortir avec toi, à moins que tu ne le souhaites pas, bien sûr…_

Un sourire éblouissant s'empare des lèvres d'Isaac, ses yeux pétillent de joie, de bonheur et d'amour. Le cœur de Scott décide de s'arrêter un instant.

_-Bien sûr, que j'aimerais sortir avec toi ! _

_-Il va falloir que tu me promettes une chose Isaac… Ne sourit comme ça qu'en ma présence ! C'est important. Je ne veux pas que tu ais un parterre de prétendants ou prétendantes ! J'irais remercier Stiles correctement, quand, il ne sera plus occupé. Je lui annoncerais également ma rupture avec Allison et notre mise en couple aussi…_

La main qui était toujours niché sur la nuque d'Isaac, voyage jusqu'à sa joue lentement, avant que sa bouche s'écrase contre sa jumelle, dans un baiser un peu plus impérieux, fiévreux. La langue de Scott quémande l'ouverture des lèvres de Lahey, qui le lui accorde avec empressement, une explosion de sensation le cueille, son sang boue. Pourquoi avait-il temps tardé à embrasser Isaac ? Il en veut déjà plus… ses sens de loup-garou s'agite, il peine pour la première fois depuis très longtemps à se contrôler, il sent déjà ses crocs sortir. Il s'écarte de son petit ami, le souffle court et la voix rauque.

_-Je… te dois… 20 dollars, il me semble ! Je suis à court, je peux te payer en nature ?_

* * *

*remonte ses lunettes et croise les bras* Bien, des revendications ? C'est juste en bas, ça s'appelle une reviews ! Allez mes petits loups, s'il vous plait ! C'est mon premier Scott/Isaac, j'ai peur d'avoir fait un OOC, bien que, j'ai mis un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle de cet abruti de McCall !

Y'a un passage qui a bien fait rire ma Correctrice "... il sera peut-être moins violent lors de ses entrainements, si il est comblé correctement."... c'est le "...si il est comblé correctement." Elle m'a sortie : "On lis : "correctement" et on pense : "sexuellement"..." XD


End file.
